1. Field of the Invention
In one aspect this invention relates to drain plugs useful for structures which are subject to seepage or the accumulation of water or other fluids. In yet a further aspect this invention relates to armor modules having cavities which are subject to the accumulation of water or other liquids.
2. Prior Art
Present armored vehicles contain sealed box-like structures wherein the walls of the structures are formed of an armor material such as armor steel or aluminum alloys. The interior cavity surrounded by the armor plate can contain special armor or special configurations of armor which must be concealed from view and from discovery in order to maintain the confidentiality and classified nature of the interior of the cavity. Such cavities are subject to occasional seepage or condensation of water or other fluids into the enclosures which will accumulate over a period of time with the result and possibility of corrosion other degradation of the interior of the armored cavity. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide means for draining the fluid from the cavities on a periodic basis. However, standard drain plugs which simply screw in or out of the bottom portion of a cavity containing construction will allow fiber optics or other sophisticated photographic and optical intrusive devices to be inserted into the interior cavity revealing the classified structures. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a drain plug structure with a portion which could be removed from a drain channel at the bottom of the armor material but where the drain channel communicates with the interior of the cavity by means of a complex serpentine or similar labyrinthian type path which would allow fluid in the cavity to drain freely to the outside but prohibit and render and impossible the insertion of optical fibers and other sophisticated optical intrusive devices.